Fly Girls and Fly Guys
by of self
Summary: Caitlyn finds someone dancing in the studio late in the night and discovers a thing or two about rock stars in the process. And pretty soon she is giving a certain rock star lessons in dancing, which leads to something more. Nate/Caitlyn. Complete.
1. Dancing in the Night

**A/N: Two Camp Rock fic's in a day?? I must be on fire. Corniness and my modesty (hehe) aside, the idea for this fic came to me when I was listening to said song mentioned in story. Also I am hoping to goodness that the word fly means cool. At least I interpreted it that way. If it doesn't my fic is going to collapse like a pack of cards. I haven't seen Camp Rock as yet due too Disney not yet releasing it where I live. So forgive me for any mistakes that I may have made. Also I think this story could be AU. Anyways I hope whoever reads it likes it because I enjoyed writing it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or the song 'Pretty fly for a white guy' by The Offspring.**

She heard some faint music coming from the studio. She went closer to the studio and pressed her ear to the door she still couldn't hear anything properly. She wondered who was in the studio at this point of time. It was ten o'clock in the night. But then again she could also be asked the same question. She opened the door and stepped inside the studio.

She saw a boy energetically dancing, his curly hair flopping around. The song was …_Pretty fly for a white guy?? _It had been so long since she heard the song let alone danced to it. The boy continued to dance, unaware of the extremely interested audience consisting only of her watching.

At first, she had wanted to burst out laughing at his song choice. It was ironic. The song ridiculed a white guy who to quote the songs own lyrics thought he was _the dopest trip_. And here was this guy dancing to it. But as she continued to watch him, she realized what he lacked in technique he made up for it with good-natured exuberance. It was almost invigorating to watch him dance.

Unconsciously her body was moving. It did not matter that she did not particularly like the song. Her body recognized a rhythm which demanded that it moved to it. And so it did. So she stood in her position moving ever so slightly.

The boy continued dancing. After a few minutes he stopped and switched of the music. He turned around and started walking and stopped in his tracks. Caitlyn had stopped moving too. He was Shane Grey's band mate, the one who played lead guitar and did the vocals sometimes, the one whose name happened to be Nate. He looked horrified and embarrassed and Caitlyn looked a little guilty as if she had intruded on a private moment .Which by the looks of it she seemed to have done.

"How much of that did you see?" he asked hesitantly.

"Ummm…I came here about 5 minutes ago so I don't really know…" Caitlyn said feeling very guilty for having walked in on him.

"And that would be all of it…" he mumbled somewhat looking at his feet. All this was making Caitlyn feel even guiltier. He looked mortified. She cursed her and her curiosity.

"If it helps you were pretty good. You could improve on your technique a little more but you were still good" Caitlyn said in an attempt to make him feel better.

"It's okay you needn't say stuff to make me feel better" he said smiling at her.

"I am Nate by the way. Forgot to introduce myself…" he said holding out a hand for her to shake.

"I know who you are…I am …" she started.

"Caitlyn…I know..." he said as he shook her hand.

"Ummm…see the thing is I have never introduced myself to you" she said a little mystified. She knew the rock star's name and he knew hers too?

"I know…I have seen you around, heard you sing, heard your music and seen you dance. So I found out your name. Cause such a multitalented person must have a name I figured" he said grinning a little.

Caitlyn was a little surprised and pleasantly so. Also she was secretly pleased it wasn't everyday that a cute rock star from a famous band happened to know your name. And with that cheesy thought she knew she had effectively moved into fan girl territory.

"That was nice of you" she said desperately feeling the lack of words.

"Well that is what I seem to be known for." He said a little sarcastically.

"Hey…rock star and nice is not a combination that is found often together. It is rather unique… so be proud of it." Caitlyn said in the manner of a teacher trying to convince a child that girls really did not have cooties.

"Uh huh…" he said nodding his head in an entirely 'I am so not convinced manner but I will try to believe that" kind of manner.

"At least I like the combination" Caitlyn said with a small smile.

"You know if you had said that earlier I would have been entirely convinced" Nate said with a big smile. Hearing that Caitlyn started laughing. She should have added funny to the cute rock star part.

"So when did you start dancing?" she asked him

"When I was about 6 years old" he said with a thoughtful look.

"But I have never seen you dance. And I thought you only did music and what happened?" she said astonished. He had been dancing almost as long as her.

"So many questions…" he said and she blushed "but I'll answer them all" he said and she grinned.

"Nobody has seen me dance… well except for my band mates and my family and now you. I have never told anyone about it. And at some point of time, music took over and then I did not have time for it anymore. I had to pick something and I chose music" he said with a serious look in his eyes

"Did you ever regret it?" she said quietly, she could not imagine choosing between music and dance they were both so integral to her existence. So tightly intertwined that letting one go would be like losing a piece of her soul.

"Nope…I guess I just happened to love music more. Now I just use dance as way to blow off steam" he said and smiled, his smile easing the tension in the air considerably.

"That must have been some steam you were blowing off tonight" she said remembering his energetic performance.

"Well…being in a band can get annoying sometimes especially if your band mates seem to care more about their hair and hair products more than working on new stuff" he said ruefully grimacing.

"I feel your pain" she said laughing.

Suddenly both of them heard a sound, and both of them froze.

"Shit" Caitlyn said

"Crap" Nate said.

Not very orignal words both of them… but they were a very fair estimation of the mess they were going to be in if they were found out.

"Come with me" Nate said offering Caitlyn his hand. She took it wordlessly and followed him. He lead them to the window. He opened the window lifted Caitlyn out, who squeaked softly in protest but let him any way. He then jumped out of the window himself. He then took her hand once again and led her away from the studio.

And while all of this was happening all Caitlyn could think of was_ 'I am running around in the night in my pajamas with a cute and very funny rock star who can also dance. Am I luckiest girl in the world or what?'_

Nate finally led her up to the girl's cabin. Both of them stopped and looked at each other.

"By the way, I meant to ask you but I forgot to do so… What were you doing out at night so late?" Nate said. She noted he still hadn't let go of her hand. She was however more than happy to let it stay that way.

"Well…I had some steam to let off too" she said smiling a little.

"You know what you should teach me sometime. Help me brush up on my technique" Nate said looking down and gently stroking her hand with his thumb. It was a tentative offering. And it remained to be seen whether she would accept it or not.

"You know what …I think I will" she said. She accepted the silent offering. It was a promise of more things to come. Things which both of them were already looking forward too.

Both of them smiled.

"Well you had better go in before anybody else comes" Nate said letting go of her hand with what seemed to be a hint of reluctance.

"I had better go…good night Nate" Caitlyn said softly.

"Good night Caitlyn." Nate said turning around to go back.

"Nate…"

"Yes Caitlyn…"

"You are pretty fly even for a rock star" she said smiling

"Coming from a girl whom is pretty fly herself, I think I'll take that as a compliment" Nate said smiling.

Both of them went back to their respective cabins. She was already there and he had to walk to his. But it did not matter; their heads were full of thoughts of fly guys and fly girls, rock stars and multitalented people. And promises of better things to come.

**A/N: and how did you like it? Read and review and let me know what your thoughts are on it. Is it terrible, is it bad or is it plain bleh...etc. :)**


	2. Hiding behind Bushes

**A/N: Hey people… I had meant this to be a one-shot but after reading it I realized that there was so much more that could be done. And also all the people who reviewed kind of urged me on. So here is my attempt. I am worried about this a bit cause my follow up chapters are terrible usually and I have a feeling this one is too. I did all that I could with it though. Also there I some mild sexuality and swearing, first time I have ever written it in a story, I hope it has come out okay. I don't know how things are done in camp especially in Camp Rock so I may have improvised here and there; hope that has turned out okay too. Anyway I hope whoever reads it enjoys it. :) And I do realize that I over used the word hope ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock.**

She woke up in the morning but lay on her bed still with her eyes closed. Everything yesterday night seemed like a dream but a very good dream. She did not want to open her eyes and watch it crumble. But a gong sounded, it was time to get up whether she liked it or not. Reluctantly she got up and looked around her, Tess and her minions where thankfully not there. Mitchie was sitting on her bed fully dressed. She saw that Caitlyn was awake and cheerily greeted her. Caitlyn groaned in response, mornings did not exactly find her cheerful and upbeat. She grabbed her towel and her clothes and made her way to the bathrooms.

She spent a good deal of time in the shower, musing over last night's events. Somehow it seemed impossible. She finished her shower and dressed her self and made her way back to the girl's cabin. Mitchie was still there waiting. Seeing Caitlyn she got off her bed and both of them made their way to the dining hall.

They plied their trays with break fast and sat down at the table. She stared at her food, pushed around her bacon and eggs and speared her fruit multiple times. She looked up wanting to ask Mitchie something only to find her making eyes at Shane who was returning the favor. She wanted to look away, before she upchucked what ever little breakfast she had managed to ingest. Her eyes moved and they settled on Nate who gave her a grin in return. Caitlyn smiled back, perking up a bit, maybe last night was more real than it seemed.

After dawdling for what seemed like eternity over her breakfast, Caitlyn finished it, shoving the last piece of eggs down her throat half-heartedly.

Hey Caitlyn…me and Shane are going somewhere, you don't mind do you?" Mitchie asked Caitlyn smiling goofily.

"Naah…its okay…I have some stuff to do anyways" Caitlyn said, thinking that they were probably off to canoodle in the canoes. Canoodle in the canoes?? Wondering from where the heck she got that line she got up and gave up her plate before walking out.

A new composition was playing her head, and she wanted to work out the kinks in it before doing anything on her computer. When all of a sudden, something or rather a someone caught hold of her hand and yanked her behind a bush. Caitlyn did what any girl would naturally do under the circumstances. She kneed the person in a rather sensitive area. She then discovered the person she happened to have kneed was Nate, Shane Grey's band mate. Caitlyn was mortified to say the least.

"Fuck…" was all Nate said as he collapsed on the ground in pain.

"Oh my god…I am so sorry Nate…I really am…it was an accident and you startled me" Caitlyn said hurriedly, kneeling down next to him.

Nate sat up wincing in pain still. "Is that how you normally greet people?" he asked, looking a little dazed

"Well only people who pull me behind bushes…that too unawares" Caitlyn replied smartly. It was his fault, after all you did not go yanking people behind bushes, and it just wasn't polite.

'I deserved that…" he said.

"You are right about that…but I am sorry too" Caitlyn said sitting down. Maybe being yanked behind bushes by a cute and funny rock star was not such a bad thing after all.

"Apology accepted…anyways I was wondering when we could have that dance class, the one where you help me brush up on my technique." Nate asked smiling at her.

"So it all wasn't a dream…thank goodness. I was beginning to think that I shouldn't eat fruits before going to bed" Caitlyn said with a huge smile on her face.

"Why would you think it's a dream?" Nate asked her, looking at her curiously.

"Well…the thing is its not everyday that an ordinary girl like me catches a cu…I mean catches a rock star dancing in private," Caitlyn said stumbling over her words a little. The word cute had almost slipped out but Caitlyn had somehow managed to prevent it from doing that. She had had her share of embarrassment for the day.

"Okay…" Nate said slowly unsure as to what he should make out of that.

"You aren't very convincing you know…but all I am going to say is... you need to have a little more confidence in yourself. You are a great girl who is incredibly talented and any guy would be happy to be noticed by you…rock star or not" Nate said having mumbled the last part. He also thought about incredibly cute she was but didn't mention that. He did not know how she would respond to that and he certainly did want to be hit again. Maybe she wasn't going to hit him but he wasn't going to take a chance.

"Thanks…ummm…so… about the dance class?" Caitlyn said smiling a little strangely. Did rock stars give you pep talks? But then again, maybe she did not know him well enough to judge because he did not fit the conventional mode of a rock star. He was nice, funny, he could break dance, he was cute and he apparently knew the right way to boost the girls self confidence.

"Well the thing is …I cannot practice in the studio anytime during the day cause there is all ways someone there and I don't need everybody to see me fall over my own feet" Nate said looking a little worried. It seemed like said rock star was in dire need of a pep talk himself.

"I am telling you…you won't fall over your two feet. I will be there falling over mine too. Besides it's all in the process of learning, you fall a few times and then get back up on your feet like it never happened." Caitlyn said smiling at him.

He smiled back at her "Thanks Caitlyn…but what about the studio being free?" he asked her.

"You know what…maybe we should practice in the night. The studio will definitely be free then" Caitlyn said her eyes brightening. She was feeling very clever and extremely pleased with herself.

"Actually that's a pretty good idea…" Nate said with a serious look in his eyes.

"I know…I am feeling ever so clever today" Caitlyn said happily.

"So I guess I see you at the studio at ten o'clock. You know what… lets meet under the window from where we jumped out last night. At the entrance people might catch us more easily…" he said.

"Sure…well I'll see you there" Caitlyn said getting up.

"Ummm…Caitlyn …I think I need a hand" Nate said trying to get up without yelping loudly in pain.

"I am so sorry for that Nate…" Caitlyn said guiltily…giving him her hand "Maybe you should go ice that"

"Gee… I wonder how I would explain icing my front to my band mates…" Nate said sarcastically.

" How about I punch you somewhere else …just you know to balance it out…maybe give you a black eye or something" Caitlyn deadpanned pulling him up.

"And I think that is my cue to zip it before I lose feeling in my other vital parts" Nate said with a slightly apprehensive look.

"Your damn right it is…" Caitlyn said, giggling a little at the look on his face

Having helped him up, she looked around a little before inching slowly away from the cover of the bushes. She then turned around waved at him and walked off. Meanwhile Nate slowly made his way back to his cabin. He wondered how he would explain his current situation to his band mates. He was pretty sure they would have a big laugh about it and he would have to endure the rest of the day being made fun off. But it was worth it; after all he had got himself an extremely pretty dance tutor. Well somewhat, he could do with out the intense pain though.

Caitlyn spent the rest of the day on her computer; inspiration was suddenly flowing like never before maybe aided by certain words said to her by a certain person. She noticed Mitchie come back looking giddily happy, but did not question her. She was too caught up with her music and her thoughts.

By the time it was night Caitlyn was jumpy to say the least. She was nervous and excited and maybe her voice had become a little too squeaky. It did earn her a lot of strange looks from all the people around her but from when did Caitlyn Gellar worry about what the people around her thought of her?

Lights went out at nine o'clock, and Caitlyn climbed into, ten o'clock seemed like a long way off. She closed her eyes and briefly dozed off only to wake up with a start at ten fifteen. With a muffled squeak she leapt out of bed in slipped on her shoes and ran like crazy to the studio, all the while trying to be as quiet as possible of course.

She made it to the studio and went around to the back to near the window. Nate was standing there looking around furtively. Under different circumstances he would have looked like a fairly suspicious burglar but as of now he looked like slightly annoyed rock star.

"I am so sorry I am late…" she said breathlessly to him.

"Where the heck where you…? I was beginning to get worried and it's is kind of creepy standing here all by myself" Nate said whisper shouting.

"I kind of fell asleep. Sorry but I came didn't I…" Caitlyn said whispering back. "Anyways let's go in now"

Both of them climbed in through the window, the landing was a little rough but both of them got in ending up on the floor.

"Okay…so let us start with a little stretching…so that we can warm up" Caitlyn said.

"Sure…interesting choice of pajama's by the way" Nate said pointing out her Sponge Bob Sqaurepants shorts and Tom and Jerry tee-shirt.

"I happen to like cartoon characters very much" Caitlyn said in a dignified manner.

"I like them too…" Nate said laughing at her haughty manner.

As they were stretching out their legs Caitlyn asked grinning "So what did Shane and Jason say about you know…your injury?"

"They did ask me…what happened and I said I had an unfortunate accident with a broom stick. Surprisingly they let it go and even sympathized with me. I doubt they would have done that if I had told them the real reason though. Got to keep my manliness intact you see" Nate said grinning back at her.

"I think you lost it when you collapsed on the ground clutching your front" Caitlyn said giggling. Looking back on it that moment had been hilarious; it had been like a slow motion sequence from a comedy.

"Way to make a guy feel better… just crush his ego." Nate said turning red up to the tips of his ears in embarrassment.

"Come on, get up …we can start now" Caitlyn said standing up and giving him her hand. He took it and she pulled him up. She began showing him a few simple steps. She was beginning to teach him a slightly complicated one when both of them heard some noise from outside.

"Let's go in here there will nobody there" a breathless female voice said.

"But what if there is someone there…" a male voice said.

"Oh my god. Quick… we have to get out of here" Caitlyn said.

She and Nate rushed to the window and tumbled out of it just in time to hear a voice say "See there is no one here".

Both of them landed on the hard ground, with Nate having landed on top of Caitlyn. The situation was a pleasant experience for both of them, though neither would have admitted it.

Nate stared into to Caitlyn's face; he could feel her chest pressed up against him a certain part of his anatomy roared in approval while his conscience yelled "Nate you are shameless!!" His hands were holding her waist which was quite small, he could actually span his hands around it but then again she was quite slender and while she looked skinny her curves, you could say were in all the right places. He liked where his hands were. It was as if they were meant to be there.

Meanwhile Caitlyn was discovering that Nate had a surprisingly muscular body. Funny…no one could have guessed just by looking at him. His was the lean kind of muscliness, one where the person did not look like they were pumped full of steroids. It would nice to spend sometime in his arms she thought and from there her thoughts started taking a different route. At once her face started heating up, because of the direction her thoughts were taking.

"God…it's been so long…come here…" the female voice said seductively. Caitlyn and Nate detangled themselves from each other immediately, their own romantic moment forgotten due the arrival of what seemed like an extremely steamy moment between the two people in the studio. Both of them got up just in time to witness a very passionate kiss between a boy and a girl.

Caitlyn's jaw almost dropped "Oh my God…"

Nate said "What the…?"

"Oh my god…I can't believe this happening" Caitlyn said shock evident in her voice.

"I never thought…that they …" Nate said, his eyes looking like they were going to drop out of his head.

"Its…" both of them said in unison unable to complete the sentence, shock temporarily taking away the ability of speech.

**A/N: And how was it? That was my first ever cliffhanger. I myself do not know who the couple will be I just want it to be someone shocking, so suggestions as to who the couple could be are very welcome. Also if you have any suggestions about improving my writing they are welcome too. Please read and review and let me know whether it was bad, good, terrible or just plain bleh… :)**


	3. Tastes of Strawberries and Chocolate

**A/N: okay here is the third chapter. I feel like I have officially lost any last bit of creativity that I had as I am not at all happy with this chapter. I feel quite depressed about it…sigh…I hope whoever reads it likes it though… :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock.**

Caitlyn sank down under the window and promptly began hyperventilating. She rubbed her eyes furiously trying not to process what she had just seen. Nate sank down with her, looking concerned at her seeming distress at seeing the couple.

"Oh… my… god… I'll never ever be able to get rid of that image from my mind…Oh my god…oh my god…none of this is happening…if I just close my eyes everything will return to normal…" she said to her self trying to convince herself that she had just not seen what she had seen.

"Caitlyn…take a few deep breaths…breathe in…breathe out…" Nate said to her holding her by the shoulders and looking into her face. Caitlyn did as he told her, normal color suffusing her face once more.

"Thanks…that helped a lot…" she said smiling at him gratefully.

"It's a technique I learned in order to stop myself from freaking out when faced with hordes of screaming girls. Jason taught it to me…" Nate said grinning at her.

"You know…Jason doesn't seem as dumb as he looks sometimes" Caitlyn said her mind temporarily distracted by the fact that Jason who seemed like a total space case had taught Nate a calming technique.

"I know…he can get really philosophical about stuff…but he doesn't show off about it." Nate said musing on his band mate's philosophical attitude sometimes. He was an enigma unto himself, sometimes he didn't have a clue as to what as happening the other times, he was ahead of everyone else.

They heard a few sounds coming from inside followed by some talk that made both of turn red in embarrassment. Caitlyn looked like she was going to throw up and Nate noticing the queasy look on her face thought it prudent to move her away from the studio. He very much doubted that the sound of someone retching in disgust would not go unnoticed by the couple inside. Or may be it would because they seemed so to put it polite terms 'involved with each other.'

However he did wonder why she had gotten so upset seeing those two together. Could it be she liked the boy, if she did he had some news for her, she did not have to cry over some boy who was too stupid not to notice the great girl she was, when he was right there waiting for her. He continued building an argument in his head about the lack of merits in that boy and the abundance of merits in him that he did not notice where he was going. The next thing he knew was he was, falling face first into a bush and pulling Caitlyn down with him, followed by a loud "ow" from Caitlyn and muffled "oof" from him.

It was a reversal of their earlier situation with Caitlyn lying on top of him this time.

"This has got to stop happening" Caitlyn said noticing that once again there were in the midst of a bush. It seemed like bushes and the pair of them seemed to have some sort of a connection between them.

"Ummm…I don't really mind, seeing as it's not everyday that a pretty girl falls on top of me but this time I have to pass cause …um…you know… my injured area is kind of hurting..." Nate said grinning cheekily and then wincing in pain as he moved a bit.

Caitlyn at once got up blushing but also smiling at his cheekiness. She got up and gave him a hand and extricated both of them out of the bush.

"So …Caitlyn why did the sight of those two freak you out so much? Do you like the guy or something?" Nate asked brushing off dead leaves and twigs which had gotten entangled with his hair and had attached themselves to various parts of his clothes.

"Ummm…wait do you like the girl?" Nate asked tentatively hoping this were not true even more than the first one because it would mean he had no chance with her what so ever. If she liked the guy at least he could charm her away from him.

"No Nate…I don't like the guy and I definitely don't like the girl. I mean there is nothing wrong with liking girls but I happen to be straight, why did you even think that?" Caitlyn asked looking at him strangely and reaching out to pick another twig out of his curls.

"Just asking…" Nate said awkwardly although inwardly he was doing somersaults and skipping like a little girl for joy.

"The reason I was so freaked out was…" she sighed "It was that I know both of them… The guy is Saunder … he is one of my best friends and the girl is…the girl is Tess who is my worst enemy .I mean my friend and my enemy were all over each other and apparently seem to have been all over each other for a longer time. It is so…uh…" Caitlyn said shuddering in disgust.

"I can see why you were so freaked out; I would also be freaked out if my friend and enemy were you know…all over each other "Nate said absently rubbing a spot of dirt from Caitlyn's cheek with his thumb.

"I do not know how I am going to face him tomorrow. I mean every time I am going to see him I am going to imagine that not so pleasant mental picture of them sucking face and knowing my big mouth I am going to blurt it out somehow or the other and then she will come to know and make my life even more hellish. She already does that though… but now she will intensify her efforts and the rest of my summer is going to take a major toss. Oh... I hate her so much… why did she have to pick him couldn't she have picked someone else…" Caitlyn continued rambling, words pouring like an unceasing torrent from her mouth. Nate firmly took hold of her shoulders, looked at her and then just kissed her.

Now while it was evident that Caitlyn had stopped speaking because of the fact that Nate was kissing her, what was not evident was why had Nate so to speak "planted one on her". In answer to that, he had kissed her in order to shock her hoping that it would stem the flow of words. But what may have started as an endeavor to stop a person from rambling had turned into an enjoyable make-out session for teenagers, standing somewhere on the camp grounds in the middle of the night.

However a need for a certain substance called air caused the both of them to break apart with equally dazed looks on their respective faces.

"Wow…that was…" Caitlyn mumbled, experimentally touching her lips as if to feel the imprint of his lips on hers and wondering if she would feel them again.

"Uh...huh..." was Nate's even more verbose response as he stared giddily at Caitlyn and her even pinker lips. Though it was dark, he could just imagine the color they would be, a deep strawberry like pink. The thought of them made him practically salivate again.

" That was brilliant and I really can't think straight but I think we should go to bed and discuss things later on in the morning." Caitlyn said, her eyes a little unfocused. Nate still hadn't gotten out of his daze which was evident because he did not even make a crack about the fact that she had said they should go to bed and he just nodded his head.

Caitlyn wished him good night and began walking only to be stopped by him.

"Caitlyn "he said as he walked up to her and gave her another kiss. She had just enough time to turn around and meet his lips. This session was more intense than the earlier one as both of them found them selves leaning up against a tree that seemed to have come out of nowhere. Hands moved up and down feverishly and hair got mussed in the process.

"As much as I enjoy this and believe me when I say that I do... I have got to go" Caitlyn said breathing heavily, breaking the kiss.

"Sorry, it just that I imagined that your lips to be strawberry pink and then you tasted of strawberries… they are my favorite fruit and I just could not resist doing it again" Nate said the last part coming out in a rush as he leaned up against the tree breathing heavily.

Caitlyn smiled at his allusion of her lips to strawberries and began walking to her cabin. Nate followed her but kept some amount of a distance between them. He knew if they started again, they were definitely not going to stop anytime soon. He led her up to her cabin and wished her good night. She wished him too and then turned to go in. Just before pushing open the door she turned around once again and then called him

"Nate..."

"Yes Caitlyn..." he said turning around in a scene reminiscent of the first night they had met.

"You taste of deliciously sweet chocolate" she said smiling at him and going in. He laughed as he started walking back, chocolates and strawberries, now that was a brilliant combination. And one upon which a relationship was going to be built. It may have seemed a trivial little thing to build a relationship upon but then again there had been relationships that had been built on a foundation of much lesser things.

That night as Caitlyn went to sleep all she could dream of was chocolate covered strawberries morphing into Nate. She had forgotten all about the earlier event of the night the kiss between her friend and her enemy. She would think of all that tomorrow. Sometimes you had to focus on the bigger picture, and as of now that involved thinking only about a potential boyfriend who happened to be a rock star, who also happened to be funny, cute…you know… the works.

Much later another girl snuck into the cabin, her hair mussed, lip gloss smudged, unaware that what she had so long kept as a secret was longer privy to only her and the boy but was now also known to two other people too. She got into bed, a smile playing on her face, happy and blissful now, so unprepared for the storm that would break over tomorrow.

**A/N: and how did you like it? Was it bad, terrible or just bleh? Review and let me know so that I can improve. By the way I would like to know how many more chapters I should do. Or am I already stretching the story a little too much. Let me know because I never really had a planned outline for this seeing as I had meant it to be a one-shot originally. :)**


	4. Secrets in the Air

**A/N: okay people…here is the fourth installment. It is not that bad but not that great either. Hopefully whoever reads it likes it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock**

Caitlyn got up in the morning deliriously happy, her head filled with thoughts of Nate, strawberries and chocolate. She felt she could break into song just like they seemed to do in all those musicals. And then everyone magically would jump out of bed and join her too, singing and dancing all in perfect sync. She jumped out of bed and ran to Mitchie's bed.

"Come on Mitchie…it's time to get up…it's such a beautiful day outside" she said in a sing song voice. She heard a muffled groan of protest come from somewhere under all the sheets, but nothing could deter Caitlyn when she was in a perky mood. She was relentless and she finally was able to get Mitchie to wake up.

"What have you done to the real Caitlyn?" Mitchie demanded as she sat up her hair sticking up at odd angles.

"I am the real Caitlyn. And good morning to you too sunshine..." Caitlyn said with a huge smile on her face as she jumped on to Mitchie's bed.

"I think the universe had turned on it's head. You see I know the real Caitlyn Gellar and she has never been perky especially in the morning…" Mitchie said rubbing her bleary eyes.

"You can blame it all on chocolate boy" Caitlyn said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"I know I just got up and all but chocolate boy... who or what is it?" Mitchie asked with a confused look on her face.

"He is the cutest person in the whole wide world..." Caitlyn said with a sigh.

"I am worried about you Caitlyn, you are perky in the morning and now you are talking about some chocolate boy, are you sure something is not wrong with you?" Mitchie asked now wide awake and a little worried.

"Nothing's wrong with me…I am just so happy..." Caitlyn said as she jumped off Mitchie's bed to head to the bathrooms.

"By the way, who is this chocolate boy?" Mitchie asked curious about this mysterious person who had brought about such a change in Caitlyn.

"That's for me to know…and for you to guess…" Caitlyn said turning around and winking at Mitchie.

"But…I want to know…" Mitchie whined her curiosity well and truly piqued now. It was almost like she was kissing and not telling. Wait was she kissing someone? If she was then she wasn't telling. And wasn't she supposed to tell her of all people her best friend... Isn't that what girls were supposed to do when they kissed someone?

Caitlyn made her way to the bathrooms when she saw someone violently gesturing to her from behind a bush. She saw a curly head bob up and down and she smiled, it was her chocolate boy. She went behind the bush and knelt down meeting him face to face.

"I am beginning to think that all our meetings are for some strange reason going to behind a bush." She said smiling at him.

'Sorry …I have just gotten very used to hiding in them. Must be all the practice I have had over the past few days. Nate said grinning.

"Ha-ha. Very funny. So why did you call me?" Caitlyn said furtively looking around to see if anyone was watching.

"Well…we got so caught up with things yesterday that I forgot to ask you something... Will you be my girlfriend? I know we skipped over many parts and went straight to kissing but I'd like us to you know... Kiss as a couple..." Nate said shyly, looking at Caitlyn.

Caitlyn stared at him and a big smile broke out on her face. "Of course. I accept" she said grabbing his face and kissing him. Suddenly they heard some footsteps and Caitlyn immediately pulled away.

"Okay...gotta go…see you later boyfriend..." she said smiling at him before running away from the bush. Nate stared after her, she had just become his girlfriend and she had kissed him…mmm…strawberries, he would never be able to get enough of that taste.

"Nate…what are you doing behind the bush?" a very confused voice said. Nate immediately got up to see that it was Jason who had asked him the question.

"Nothing…I had accidentally dropped some money there…so I was just searching for it…" he said hoping to goodness that Jason would buy his excuse.

"But I saw someone else too there…" Jason said still confused.

"Nope…there was no one else there. Only me…searching for my money…under the bush" Nate said turning red. They needed to find a new bush, a much bigger one.

"It's okay Nate…tell me whenever you feel comfortable about it" Jason said smiling at him. Nate smiled at him gratefully, thankful that he dropped the issue. Jason was never pushy about anything except maybe about making birdhouses. But on the whole he was an extremely amiable person, who knew more about what was happening than he let on.

"Come on lets go for breakfast…by the way where is Shane?" Nate asked dusting himself. Maybe they needed to stop meeting behind bushes, it was proving to be messy and dangerous, messy because of all the dirt that got attached to them and dangerous because anyone could find out about them at any given time. But that was so exciting about it, the fact that everything was so rushed and secretive, it gave you some sort of a strange thrill to cheat fate.

"He was having a fit because he couldn't find his special hair gel, I offered him mine but he said something about looking good for Mitchie and started throwing a hissy fit so I just left without him..." Jason said simply. Nate nodded his agreement, Shane could be quite annoying and drama queen like when he wanted, especially where his hair was concerned.

They walked in companionable silence to the dining hall. There they collected their breakfast and sat down at their table. Sometime later Caitlyn walked and Nate felt a thrill run up his spine and noticing him Caitlyn winked at him and at once Nate smiled goofily.

She sat with her friend, who happened to be Shane's girlfriend at a table some distance away from theirs. Maybe they would be able to sit together for breakfast if Nate told Shane he wanted to get to know his best friend girlfriend better. That way he could spend more time Caitlyn. That was the roundabout way or he could do the simpler thing by just going and sitting down next to Caitlyn after all it was a free world and he could sit anywhere he wanted.

"Hey look they got strawberries" Jason said smiling happily, strawberries were his favorite too. Over at Caitlyn's table, Mitchie said the same thing and both Nate and Caitlyn smiled a little smile.

Shane finally walked in looking grumpy as cat and sat down at a table with a huff. Nate and Jason prudently kept quiet.

"Why is that you can never find stuff when you need it the most" he said sullenly, taking an apple and savagely biting into it. Nate wanted to tell him that was the universal law of things, when you needed them the most you couldn't find them and when you did not need them would keep appearing in place to place and mock you. Jason also wanted to add that if he kept his stuff together instead of leaving it all over the place then he would find things easily. Instead both of them just shared a grin.

Just sometime later Tess walked in followed by Saunder. Nate noted that Caitlyn immediately stiffened. Both of them sat down at the same table. He did not whether he was imagining it but he could have sworn he saw both them exchange a secretive smile, kind of like the one he and Caitlyn would have exchanged if they had been sitting together.

Caitlyn noticed Saunder and Tess sitting together and she could see by the smile that they shared that maybe did genuinely like each other. Besides they must have had their reasons for keeping their relationship a secret like she and Nate were doing now. She decided that as long as Tess Tyler wasn't going to hurt Saunder in anyway she was going to let them be... as much as the thought of them made her want to gag.

Mitchie meanwhile was confused. Caitlyn had been perky all morning and then after coming to the dining hall she had become quiet all of a sudden. Something was happening and she did not like being out of the loop. She was determined to solve the mystery of chocolate boy and Caitlyn's suspicious perkiness.

Shane looked around his table, the next table and Mitchie's table. At his table Nate was constantly glancing at Mitchie table and the table next to them. Jason was glancing at Nate and looking elsewhere. At the next table this boy and girl were looking at each other and it was as if there was something more there that was hinted at and couldn't be shown. Then at Mitchie's table her friend was glancing at Nate and the boy and girl. And Mitchie was glancing at her friend. Wow… that was a complicated thought, which he had just thought of.

Something was definitely up and Shane Grey wanted to know. Did he want to know because he had some personal interests? Or did he want to know because he felt out of the loop? It was both those reasons and one more, Shane just wanted to know because he was plain curious and the idea of doing an investigation suddenly seemed very appealing. Somehow or the other he was going to get to the bottom of this mystery. Now that he was done planning his course of action and sulking, he needed to eat breakfast. Food always came first; it was the most important thing after all. Besides they had blueberry pancakes today and sure as hell wasn't going to miss eating them. Sometimes you needed to get your priorities straight.

**A/N: And how did you like it? Read and review and let me know because it inspires me to write more. :)**

**P.S: I probably won't update until next due to the fact that I have a festival coming up along with exams and my mother has decided that this is the perfect time for me to learn to act like a ladylike hostess!! (Sorry for the rant but I just had to) hopefully this chapter will tide you through till next week. Feel free to suggest plot twists and turns because I really don't have an outline. And one last thing, do I introduce a girlfriend for Jason or just leave him alone? Let me know. See you next week. :)**


	5. Couples Who Dress Alike and Devious Ones

**A/N: Here is the 5th chapter. I really worked hard on it so I hope it was the worth the wait. Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Camp Rock and anything else that I make refrences to.**

Shane walked up to Mitchie. She was waiting for him with her back turned to him. He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around with a big smile which quickly dropped and turned into a look of confusion. Shane was dressed in black from head to toe. Black shirt, black skinny jeans, black converse and a black jacket.

"How do you like my new look?" Shane asked her grinning.

"Ohemgee you look like totally hot!! Is that what you me to say?" Mitchie asked looking at his attire with shock, horror and maybe a teeny bit of pride. Well she was proud because despite the fact that he was dressed in all black like he was going to a funeral, he still looked hot.

"That could be a start" Shane said grinning.

"Shane!! Why are you dressed in all black?" Mitchie said, hands on her hips.

"Because I am undercover"

"Doing what?"

"I am going to find put what's been happening at camp. See there's your friend, she is all quiet and then there is Nate who's all dreaming and there is that chick, the blonde one something's up with her too. And I am determined to find out what's going on? Because nobody and I repeat nobody keeps Shane Grey out of the loop" Shane said in a serious voice, keeping his hands on his hips and staring out into the distance.

"So you gonna help me?" Shane said turning back to Mitchie dramatic moment over.

"I will… just because I wanna know too and also you look kind of cute…" Mitchie trying hard to be serious and failing upon which she started laughing.

"Well at least you admit I am cute…anyways come on now we've got to get you dressed up" Shane said with a philosophical shrug before grabbing Mitchie's hand and dragging her off.

* * *

Meanwhile Caitlyn was sitting under a tree near the lake. She was throwing pebbles into the lake watching the ripples they created. Never before had she felt so happy, relaxed and peaceful. She heard a flop beside and looked to see who it was only to see her boyfriend of approximately 4 hours 13 minutes sit next to her. He put an arm around her and drew her close. She leaned in resting her head against his shoulder, sighing contentedly. As of now it did not seem like life could get anymore perfect.

"You know…I never thought that this summer so much would happen" Nate said as he played with her hair leaning his cheek against her head. The two were a picture of contentment and happiness.

"Nor did I…but I am glad it did…" Caitlyn said smiling into his shirt.

They stayed that way enjoying the peace and quiet and the company of each other's arms. All their meetings had been hurried and rushed and in those ubiquitous bushes for once they were not ducking of bushes.

"You know…I think Jason knows something is up but he's not bugging me about it. On the other hand Shane is acting really weirdly. Do you think we should tell Jason?" Nate said into her hair.

"I guess we could…besides I think we should tell Mitchie too. She knows you only as chocolate boy" Caitlyn said thoughtfully.

"Chocolate boy huh…I like it. Chocolate boy and strawberry girl. We sound like a superhero couple." Nate said laughing.

"I wish we had super powers then everything would be a breeze…any ways we tell them today right…" Caitlyn said.

"I guess so…" Nate said.

" Then I want to enjoy this peace before the storm breaks" Caitlyn said snuggling deeper in Nate's embrace.

"I couldn't agree more…" Nate said placing a kiss on her head.

* * *

While one couple was enjoying some much needed peace and solitude another couple was discovering the joys or lack thereof of dressing the same way.

"I refuse to wear this Shane. It's exactly what you have on…!" Mitchie said wailing.

"But Mitchie you have to wear it. We cannot go undercover if we don't match!!" Shane said in response.

"Fine…but someday I will extract my revenge…you just watch out" Mitchie said murderously as she shoved Shane out of the room to get dressed.

Mitchie came out of the room sulking.

"I don't see why you were so worried. You look really good you know" Shane said critically giving Mitchie a once over.

"This is exactly the sort of thing that is going to get people wondering what's wrong with us. Couples who dress alike don't stay together for very long. Except for Will Smith and his wife!" Mitchie said exasperatedly running a hand through her hair.

"It's only one time Mitchie besides it's for a noble cause…" Shane enthusiastically trying to make Mitchie feel enthusiastic too.

"Uh huh..." was Mitchie's response. Evidently Shane's attempt to make her enthusiastic had failed before it had even begun.

"Okay the first thing we need to do is find your friend." Shane said

"Just so you know her name is Caitlyn..." Mitchie said rolling her eyes. They had been dating for quite some time and he did not even know the name of her closest friend. She sighed sometimes he could be a little too self absorbed. But not for long, she Mitchie Torres was determined to change that, come hell or high-water.

"Fine…Caitlyn…come on…let's start searching" Shane said grabbing Mitchie hand, his eyes gleaming at the thought of finally beginning the investigation

"Shane…I can't believe I am going to ask you this…I don't even know why it did not strike me earlier. Doesn't wearing black make you more conspicuous in the daylight especially if you want to go undercover?" Mitchie said.

"Oh…oh…" Shane said, and stopped in his tracks.

"Come on Shane…we need a costume change. And quick" Mitchie said pulling his hands and trying to lead him back to the cabins.

"We can't Mitchie…as much as I hate committing a fashion crime. It's too late. Besides it doesn't really matter. We'll make up some excuse if anyone asks us questions." Shane said with a tightening of his jaw. For the first time in his life he was committing a fashion faux pas and this investigation had better be worth it.

Mitchie sighed; somehow she knew that, they were going to end up getting a lot of flack for this. Well it was either this or knowing what was happening especially with Caitlyn and her chocolate boy. And as of now she wanted to know. the curiosity was killing her.

They searched all over the camp and were near the lake when they saw Caitlyn and Nate emerging from behind a tree. Shane at once ran up to them with Mitchie in tow.

"Ha!! I caught you two doing whatever it was that both of you were doing behind the tree..." Shane said accusingly pointing fingers at them as Mitchie tried to catch her breath. Shane, when he was excited was a little hard to keep up with

"What's with the matching clothes? And we were doing nothing. You are just imagining stuff" Nate said nonchalantly and looking bored. He was going to tell them on his own time and not have it dragged out of him by Shane. He would not give him the satisfaction of doing that. Besides there were more important things to deal with now, like why were Shane and Mitchie wearing the exact same clothes? The mysteries of the universe were nothing compared to this.

"Yeah…don't you know that couples aren't supposed to dress the same" Caitlyn said interestedly looking at Shane and Mitchie. She had caught Nate's drift and was determined to let everyone know only on her terms. She stood near him her arms folded across her chest.

"Arrgghhh!!" Shane shouted in frustration as he stomped away.

"He committed a fashion crime for a cause which did not really work out, and I did tell him about couples not dressing the same. But he's too stubborn to listen to me" Mitchie said as a way of explanation to an amused Nate and Caitlyn before running after Shane who was currently viciously kicking a log of wood and venting his seeming inarticulate frustration.

Nate and Caitlyn burst out laughing.

"That was hilarious" Caitlyn said as Nate nodded still laughing.

"Hey…amongst all this excitement we almost forgot about the dance classes… Come on lets find and empty studio and practice" Caitlyn said as she led Nate away.

"But what if someone sees me?" Nate said as he walked with her.

"It doesn't matter. We'll threaten them with murder" Caitlyn said as she linked her arm with his.

"That would be fun…except I don't want to get blood on my hands" Nate said laughing.

"Yeah I don't want to do that either. Lets threaten them with I don't know mafia dons or…wait Tess Tyler" Caitlyn said smiling mischievously.

"I think even I would be scared of the second option. By the way you have no idea how cute you look when you have that smile on your face" Nate said a little goofily. That smile was so tempting that he wanted to kiss her right away.

"Aw…I could kiss you for that and I do want too" Caitlyn said dreamily remembering the taste of chocolate.

"I believe there is some foliage here with our names on it, would you like to join me there Ms. Gellar" Nate asked with a mischievous smile that rivaled Caitlyn's.

"Why Mr. Black I believe I would like that" Caitlyn said with a grin.

On the way back, hand in hand in search of that elusive foliage, they saw Shane still kicking the wood and Mitchie standing there annoyed. Again they burst into laughter earning a few incoherent insults from Shane. But it did not matter because they only had eyes and ears for each other.

Shane saw them going together hand in hand and kicked the wood even more viciously . Now that he had vented all his frustration on the poor log of wood, which if it had a voice was cursing the day it ever decided to leave the woods in search of greener pastures or in it's case browner pastures, he was able to vocalize his thoughts again.

"Finished abusing that piece of wood? God alone knows what it ever did to you to deserve such punishment" Mitchie said, little irritably, glad his tantrum was over. She felt more like a mother than a girlfriend sometimes and that was a not a thing she wanted to be. Being a motherly figure to her own boyfriend...ugh... that was creepy on so many levels.

"Did you see that?? They went off holding hands. I am pretty sure they were flirting" Shane said as if hadn't just heard what Mitchie said.

"Shane, if they are then that's their business. Why should we pry? And besides they'll tell us when they are ready" Mitchie said trying to calm him.

"I am not prying; I just want to find out if there is something is happening. Besides I am on an investigation and I can't stop now" Shane said sitting down on a log.

"I think you got a little carried away with all the excitement" Mitchie said sitting down next to him and putting an arm around his shoulder.

"I don't know what I would do without you Mitchie sometimes" Shane said leaning on her shoulder.

"Probably do some improbable things and get into all sorts of trouble" Mitchie said affectionately.

"Tomorrow I am going to investigate but I am going to be much more subtle about it. Until then I have some unfinished business" Shane said lifting his head up.

"Like what?" Mitchie said confused. Did he have some other harebrained scheme up his sleeve that she didn't know of?

"Like this" Shane said capturing her lips in a kiss. Mitchie was surprised but pleasantly so; this was one scheme she could deal with.

"Wow…" Shane said. Even after all this time kissing Mitchie made him feel all tingly inside. Not that he would let anyone know otherwise they would have a field day teasing him. Guys were not supposed to tell anyone that they felt all tingly inside when their girlfriends kissed them. They had to retain some essence of manliness.

"Come on Mitchie…lets go change. I will scream if one person tells me that couples aren't supposed to dress alike and don't say what you are about to say" Shane said grinning as he stood up and pulled Mitchie up.

"But I want to…" Mitchie said pouting.

"Fine…go ahead" Shane said cracking under the pressure of the pout. He had a funny feeling he was whipped sometimes.

"I told you so…" Mitchie said in a singsong voice dragging out every syllable. She loved annoying Shane. It was so easy to get him annoyed; almost like taking candy from a baby not that she had tried taking candy from a baby or ever would try to do that because that was just plain mean. However it was as easy as doing that sounded.

"Enough now…Mitchie I got the point!" Shane said covering his ears. Mitchie continued saying it and Shane began to run with Mitchie following him saying it as loud as possible. Meanwhile Nate and Caitlyn emerged out of some foliage looking happy and cheerful. They had been near enough to hear the conversation but far enough so that they wouldn't be spotted.

"We are going to have some fun tomorrow…" Caitlyn said grinning. Nate smiled; he could practically see the cogs in Caitlyn's head working as she though of ways to confuse Shane. Ah…the joys of having a mischievous girlfriend, she looked cute even when she was plotting something devious. He instantly corrected that, she looked cute every single minute of the day whatever she was doing.

As they walked both of them thought of ways to confuse Shane, and Shane thought of ways to find them out reluctantly aided by Mitchie. It looked like tomorrow would be the day when certain secrets which had been privy to only bushes and dance studios would come out into the open. Or may be not, not if Caitlyn had her way. Either way tomorrow seemed like it was going to be a lot of fun and full of surprises.

**A/N: And how was it? I do realise Shane is a little OOC but bear with me. Are the other characters too OOC or fine? Your thoughts on the question and reviews would be very much appreciated. :)**


	6. A Friend Who Knows

_A/N: I am so sorry for not having updated for such a long time. I got sidetracked by some other stuff. Any ways here is the sixth chapter. I think it's by far the worst I have ever written but I was feeling slightly uninspired. This chapter focuses more on Jason in relation to Nate and Caitlyn, the credit for that goes to **HeadoverJonas4Life** who told me that I need to shine the spotlight upon Jason. I fully promise next chapter will be much much better._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock._

* * *

Tomorrow dawned bright and early and for the first Caitlyn was up and happy and the cause of it was not Nate. Well Nate was partly the cause but the rest of it was because Caitlyn was thinking about all the fun she would have bamboozling Shane.

Life was too insanely good as of now to be true. Immediately regretting thinking she went and knocked on piece of wood. Caitlyn wasn't normally superstitious but thinking stuff like that always made you regret the fact that you thought it because afterwards something else would blow up on your face.

Mitchie too woke up as she heard Caitlyn skip around the place, still a little cranky from yesterday's debacle of the matching outfits Mitchie wasn't too happy. Nowadays it was as if Caitlyn and Mitchie had exchanged their morning personalities. Caitlyn usually was grumpy and Mitchie was the cheerful and upbeat. And now it was the exact opposite.

Caitlyn skipped up to Mitchie's bed. Yep…she was still skipping. "So, Mitchie how is Shane's investigation going?" Caitlyn asked used air quotes around the word investigation and grinning mischievously.

"Don't you start on that Caitlyn Gellar" Mitchie said as sternly as she could manage.

"Why don't you let him know whatever it is that you and Nate happen to be hiding? Actually why don't you let me know too" Mitchie said seriously. She really did want to know what was happening between Nate and Caitlyn.

"Well…it is not like I don't want him to know. It's just so much fun messing with him. And as for you I was going to tell you soon but then Shane went all investigative and I couldn't. But I will tell you soon." Caitlyn said sincerely as she gave Mitchie a hug.

"As long as you tell me…" Mitchie said returning the hug with equal affection.

Caitlyn then hopped of the bed and went outside the cabin to make her way to the dining hall. This however she was not skipping, rather walking sedately with a smile playing on her lips.

She walked into the hall and looked around. She did not see Nate or Shane but she did see Jason so she went and sat down next to him.

"Morning Caitlyn" he said smiling at her.

"Morning Jason" she said smiling back.

"Nate is still sleeping in" Jason said as he cut up his pancakes.

"That's okay, I will just hang out with you then, if that's okay with you" Caitlyn said beginning on her own plate of pancakes.

"Of course its okay with me…you are welcome to hang out with me whenever you want" Jason said giving Caitlyn a one armed hug.

Right at that time Tess walked in, a smile playing on her lips too. She looked happy and peaceful and as she caught Caitlyn's eye, she smiled at her, a genuine smile. A smile which Caitlyn hadn't seen for a long time. Caitlyn smiled back at her, some of the enmity between them having dissolving in the exchange of those smiles.

"She looks a lot happier doesn't she?' Jason said thoughtfully as he took a sip of his juice.

"Yeah…she does" Caitlyn said a little astonished by the fact that Jason did notice.

"I like watching people" Jason said with an amused smile at Caitlyn's astonishment.

"Will the mystery that is Jason White never cease" Caitlyn said a tad dramatically.

"I am only mysterious if you choose to see me that way" Jason said in the same dramatic voice which made Caitlyn dissolve into a fit of giggles.

Both of them continued to eat in silence throwing random comments at each other once in a while and then laughing about it.

Both of them finished eating and put away their plates before walking out.

"Jason…"

"Hmmm…'

"Let's go sit by the lake. I suddenly have an inexplicable urge to dip my feet in the water" Caitlyn said.

"Sure…" Jason said with a smile.

They went to the pier near the lake and sat down on the edge of it. Caitlyn enjoyed coming here. It was one place where she could sit and figure out things and when she was annoyed the ripples of the water against her feet always calmed her.

Caitlyn took of her shoes and rolled up her jeans and let her feet down in the water while Jason did the same.

The water was slightly warm because of the sunlight and the lake looked a bright blue. Sometimes paradise on earth could be seen in small glimpses like this moment between two friends.

"Jason, I have a question to ask you?"

"Ask away Caitlyn" Jason moving his feet back and forth.

"Do you ever get annoyed sometimes when, Shane gets more publicity than you?" Caitlyn asked him, it was one question that had been bugging her. Somehow Shane seemed to be at the forefront of everything. And it was not like she thought Shane did that purposely, she just wanted to know.

"I'd be lying if I said it does not get to me sometimes. But then I again I know why I am in the band. I am not in it because I want to be famous; I just want to be able to play my music. And at the end of that's all that matters to me, to be able to play my music to my heart's content. I don't even mind if we drop off the charts and into obscurity because I will be still be playing and I never want that to stop." Jason said taking a deep breath.

Caitlyn could see the obvious emotion behind Jason's words which was magnified even more by his truthful admission. But then again Jason was always honest. Even when he played up on stage, when he spoke to someone, when he lets his feelings be known. It was the one thing about him that she admired above everything else, his honesty. Sometimes, in the industry somewhere along the way, you inevitably lost the honesty that you began with. Whether it was intentional or not it did not matter, it did happen. But she did not think that would ever be the case with Jason.

"Someday Jason…some lucky girl is going thank her stars for getting you" Caitlyn said smiling at him.

"Thanks Caitlyn…I know Nate keeps thanking his stars everyday for meeting you" Jason said directing a knowing smile at Caitlyn.

"So you knew huh…" Caitlyn said blushing profusely.

"Yep…for some time" Jason removing his feet from the water.

"So why didn't you tell anyone" Caitlyn said looking at him curiously.

"It was not my business. Besides I thought that you wanted it kept a secret" Jason said simply.

"You are without doubt one of the best friends I have ever made" Caitlyn said suddenly pulling him into a hug.

"And I think the same about you Caitlyn" Jason said affectionately returning the hug.

"So does that mean now you will help me and Nate confuse Shane" Caitlyn said looking up at him grinning widely.

"Why not? It's quite fun to see him all confused. Besides for a change it wouldn't be me" Jason said grinning too.

"What are both of you all scheming about?" a voice said from behind them.

"Hey Nate." Both of them said to the curly haired boy who came and sat down next to Caitlyn while dropping a kiss on her head.

"Nate…Jason knows about us" Caitlyn said to Nate putting her arm through his.

"I figured that he sort of knew when he saw me emerge from the bush the second day we met…" Nate said smiling.

"Good times…" Caitlyn said as Jason laughed and remembered the time he saw Nate emerge from the bush and try to convince him that he had been searching for money which he had lost.

"Anyways he's agreed to help us confuse Shane. This is going to be so much fun" Caitlyn said happily.

So the three of them sat together and discussed ways about possibly confusing Shane.

"I have an idea. Caitlyn we should make sure that Shane sees us hugging and then he should see us hugging different people. And from there on we will develop it further" Nate said his eyes shining. When you were with Caitlyn for long so of her natural mischievousness and enthusiasm tended to rub off on you.

"My boyfriend is so clever" Caitlyn said wiping away imaginary tears.

"Well someone has to be in this relationship" Nate said smirking and earning a swift whack from Caitlyn and responding with an 'ow'. Caitlyn may have been slender but she could solidly hit people as Nate had found out from prior experience.

They continued making plans and enthusiastically discussing them.

Form all the discussion it was evident that soon Shane Grey would be one very confused rock star who wouldn't know what was going to hit him.

* * *

_A/N: You are welcome to tell me how terrible it was. :)_


	7. Old Friends and Cheating Couples

_A/N: here is the seventh chapter. I feel much better about this one. I am dedicating this to **HeadoverJonas4Life** cause she is so sweet and I also figured she deserved a better chapter dedicated to her. This is also dedicated to **Sidney Will Rock Her World** cause she so nicely reviews every story of mine. If there are any mistakes sorry but I tried my level best with it and I hope you like the chapter._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock._

* * *

Shane walked out of his cabin, dressed normally. He wasn't going to have a repeat fiasco of day before's dress disaster. He was going to be subtle and smooth about his investigation. Yeah... he was going to be smooth. He was whistling a tune and walking when he saw something; he suddenly stopped short and clapped his hand on his mouth. Holy Mother of God! It was them!

Nate and Caitlyn were standing some distance away and they were hugging and kissing? Shane immediately jumped behind a tree and peered out to see if they were still there, and they were. Making out. Ha! He had evidence now. He could confront them and they wouldn't be able to do anything about it. He quickly took out his phone and flipped it open and snapped a photo of them. Mitchie would have to believe him now.

Nate and Caitlyn broke apart after sometime, grinning madly. Because even though they were doing this to confuse Shane it was still nice.

"Did he see us?" Nate asked Jason who was emerging from a nearby bush.

"Yep. He did. Even took a photo and then he went away running." Jason said grinning.

"Awesome" Nate and Caitlyn said.

"Now for phase two. We go near the girl's cabin and wait for Shane to come out. Nate you be the look out and Jason: you and me, we are going to be a pretend couple" Caitlyn with an evil glint.

"Cool "Jason said.

"As long there is only pretend happening" Nate said sternly playing the required role of jealous boyfriend.

"My chocolate boy…how could there be anyone else but you?" Caitlyn said as gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Strawberry girl" Nate said returning the kiss and smiling.

"I am all for displays of affection, I really am. But this is beginning to make me feel a little bit sick" Jason said clearing his throat and interrupting the moment for the sake of his stomach.

"Think of it as payback for all the times I had to see you and my elder sister make out" Nate said shuddering as he recalled walking into his own house once to find his sister Natalie in a very involved make out session. He had run outside screaming. It had given him quite a few sleepless nights.

"That reminds me I have to call her up" Jason said dreamily as he thought about his girlfriend.

"Guys! We have to get there. Come on" Caitlyn said over her shoulder as she began running towards the cabin.

* * *

They were just in time to see Shane coming out of the cabin with a triumphant smile. Nate was shoved into a nearby bush, his role as a lookout no longer needed cause Shane was already out.

Jason and Caitlyn hugged and also pretended they were kissing by holding their heads towards one side so if Shane saw them it would look like they were kissing. Caitlyn kept giggling as she pretended; she could just about imagine the look on Shane's face.

Shane saw two people hugging and what seemed like kissing and one person looked suspiciously like Jason. He then recognized the pants the person was wearing. It definitely was Jason and he seemed to be hugging some girl. Were both his band mates going out with some one? Why weren't they telling him about it he couldn't understand for the life of him.

Jason and girl broke apart and Shane gasped out loud. The girl was Caitlyn, the girl who sometime before had been in Nate's arms. She was cheating on Nate with his friend? And then something else clicked in his head. Wasn't Jason dating Natalie, Nate's sister? And he was here cheating on her and betraying Nate. Shane was really shocked. He hadn't expected this from Jason of all people.

He needed evidence of this too. To show Nate, that his girl friend and his friend were both betraying him. And to also to show Mitchie that her friend the wasn't the girl Mitchie thought she was.

He took out his phone and snapped another photo. Being smooth was really working well. But it was also showing him all these sordid things that he wished he didn't have to see.

He sighed and walked away. He had no idea of how he was going to break this to Nate and Mitchie, especially Nate. Poor guy, he was going to have a broken heart. But Shane would stand by him through it.

Nate emerged out the bush and gave called out to Jason and Caitlyn who broke apart and burst into laughter. They had been dying to do so ever since they started pretending but couldn't because Shane had been watching them.

"Oh…my…god" Caitlyn said between burst of laughter. "That was so fun. Just imagining Shane's face made me want to scream with laughter" she said as she doubled over.

"You should have seen his face, he looked all shocked" Nate said grinning at both of them.

"This was fun. Now I understand why people play pranks" Jason said catching his breath.

"Okay guys. Now for the final phase. Nate, this time you will have to be seen with someone. If that doesn't send him over the edge I don't know what will" Caitlyn said straightening up and looking pink, the result of laughing very hard.

"But who will I hug?" Nate asked looking mystified. He did not know those many girls at the camp

"Don't worry, I know just the person" Caitlyn said smiling thinking of her friend Lola. Lola would agree as soon as she knew that it was a prank.

"Who?" Jason asked looking mystified as well.

"Lola." Caitlyn said

"The girl who dresses really outlandishly?" Jason asked.

"Yep that's her. Come on lets go find her" Caitlyn said.

"Okay…by the way I took a photo of Shane as he was taking a photo of both of you." Nate said taking out his own phone and showing the photo to both of them. It showed Shane with his jaw hanging slack. All three of them burst into to laughter once more.

* * *

They found Lola in the studio where she was sitting with Barron and talking.

"Hey Lola, hey Barron" Caitlyn said walking up to her.

"Hey Caitlyn" Lola said standing up and giving her a hug.

"Hey C.G. give your boy some love" Barron said standing up and holding his arms open for Caitlyn. Caitlyn laughed and came and hugged him.

"I see you brought company with you" Lola said nodding at Jason and Nate and smiling at them.

"Yep. Lola and Barron these are Jason and Nate. Nate is my boyfriend and Jason is his friend" she said introducing them to Lola and Barron.

"And these are Lola and Barron. Two of the first friends I made at Camp Rock" Caitlyn said to Nate and Jason.

All four of them exchanged greetings.

"So Caitlyn, did you say that Nate here was your boyfriend" Lola asked Caitlyn teasingly.

"Yeah…" Caitlyn said blushing furiously.

"Our little Caitlyn Gellar is all grown up. I can't believe this was the same girl who used to say I hate boys." Barron said smiling.

Caitlyn did not say anything but she just whacked Barron lightly on the arm.

"By the way Nate since I am one of Caitlyn's oldest friends I need to ask you some questions" Barron said turning to Nate who was standing quietly and watching the exchange between old friends.

"Uh huh…" Nate said looking at him warily wondering if it was one of those talks which every boyfriend dreaded. 'If you hurt her I am going to hurt you. Period.'

"So Nate, what are your intentions with Caitlyn?" Barron asked him.

"Ummm…I don't have any bad intentions if that's what you mean. I really like her." Nate said sincerely. Barron did not reply and continued looking at him with expressionless. Nate started sweating and turning red. He wasn't exactly feeling very comfortable under Barron's piercing gaze.

Lola then nudged Barron in the side, who then burst out laughing. "I was just messing with you man" he said to Nate clapping him on the shoulders.

"But if you do hurt her. I will kick your ass from here to all the way to space" Barron said once again serious.

"You have full permission to do that." Nate said smiling.

"Sorry about that Nate. And don't you worry Barron if he does hurt me I will personally kick his ass" Caitlyn said grinning.

"That's my girl" Barron said laughing. Lola and Jason also joined in while Nate simply looked sheepish and wished that his girlfriend weren't such a handful sometimes. But that was one of the reasons he did like her so he figured there was nothing to be done about it.

"By the way Lola. I wanted to ask you if you would like to help me play a prank on someone?" Caitlyn asked.

"Depends on the person" Lola said grinning.

"Shane Grey" Caitlyn said.

"I'm in" Lola said her eyes glinting. If there was one thing she loved as much as music it was playing pranks.

Caitlyn filled her in on what she had to do while Barron listened wide eyed. By the end of it both of them were extremely enthusiastic about the plan, Lola because of the possibility of pranking someone and Barron because of all the drama that he would get to see.

"So meet you outside the dining hall tomorrow, okay?" Caitlyn said.

"I'll be there "Lola said.

Every one then said their good byes and the three of them walked out of the studio.

* * *

Meanwhile Shane was sitting under a tree and wondering what to do. But so far he hadn't got any ideas. He decided to go back to his cabin and lie down for a while. All this thinking was giving him a headache and somehow he did not feel like talking to Mitchie until he had sorted out all his thoughts.

As he walked to his cabin, he saw the three of them walking towards him. He immediately became saw Shane walking and pointed it out to Nate and Jason. At once all three of them went near him.

"Hey Shane" the three of them chorused smiling at him

"Uh...hey guys" Shane said and sending a smile in Nate's direction while glaring at Jason and Caitlyn.

"So what did you do today Shane?" Caitlyn purposely asked.

"Just stuff" Shane said hoping he sounded casual and vague enough.

"You?" he asked her.

"Just stuff too…" Caitlyn said as vaguely as Shane had.

"Okay I have to go now. See you Nate. Bye Jason" Caitlyn said grinning at them. "Oh bye Shane" she added as an afterthought.

'_She thought she was clever. But tomorrow he, Shane Grey would prove to be much cleverer when he exposed her in front of Nate.'_ Shane thought to himself.

"So Shane…snapped any photos today?" Nate said smiling.

"Nope…what gave you that idea?" Shane said laughing nervously. Had someone seen him spying on his friends? Suddenly it felt like this investigation was going way over his head. It had started out as something fun and now it was like skeletons were constantly tumbling out of closets.

He had an idea. "Let's go and practice guys." He said to both of them. Music would help him clear his head and then he could plan out what to do for tomorrow.

Meanwhile Nate and Jason shared silent smiles behind Shane's backs. They could tell that what all Shane had seen today had affected him very much and tomorrow what he saw was going to be the icing on the cake.

Six people could not wait for tomorrow. While five of them could not wait because of all the drama and fun that was going to happen, one person could not wait because tomorrow would be the day when he would present the results of his investigation.

* * *

_A/N: I feel completely evil for being so mean to Shane but I cant help it. Also I do realise I took a few liberties with Lola and Barron's characters and I am sorry for that. Anyways please do review and tell me what you thought about this chapter whether you liked it or not. I would love to know what you thought about it. :)_


	8. Laughing Pranksters and an Angry Shane

_A/N: I know I suck at updating and I am so sorry for the long wait. I hope this chapter makes up for the wait. :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock._

* * *

Shane got up in the morning bleary eyed. He had spent the entire night tossing and turning unable to sleep just because of what he had seen yesterday. He looked over at Jason who was still sleeping and glared. The nerve of that guy, to sleep so peacefully when he was cheating on Nate and Natalie. What was the world coming to? Jason had been the most honest of all his friends and now he was so dishonest.

Nate was sleeping too and Shane felt terrible for him. Poor guy, would he able to handle this? He would act strong on the outside and act as if nothing happened at all but inside his heart would be breaking. Shane knew Nate very well and he was not looking forward to the fallout of this whole mess.

Shane threw his bed covers aside and picked up his phone and gazed at the incriminating photos thoughtfully. At least Mitchie wouldn't think he was raving mad now. He would just leave out the parts where he had jumped behind trees in order to hide. He would tell her everything else. Filled with a sense of purpose and a terrible need to go to the bathroom Shane made his way to the bathroom with his phone. He wasn't going to take any chances with it.

As soon as Shane left Jason and Nate jumped out of bed fully dressed. After making sure that Shane was safely inside the bathroom both of them raced outside and all the way to Caitlyn's cabin. Standing a safe distance away Nate called up Caitlyn.

Caitlyn was sleeping when the buzzing of her phone jolted her out of the bed and onto the hard painful floor. It was one very annoyed, sleepy Caitlyn Gellar who answered Nate's call.

"What?"

"Shane's up and we are ready and you're still sleeping?"

"I am up thanks to you. Be there in ten minutes."

"She's not a morning person" Nate felt compelled to say to Jason who nodded understandingly. They both watched as they saw Caitlyn make her way to the bathrooms. She was stalking and wildly gesturing her hair flying around.

Nate felt slightly guilty but the plan had to be carried out. Maybe he would make it up to her later on. Yeah…he would make it up to her later on.

Caitlyn grumbled as she hastily collected her things and fled to the bathroom. She had been having the most amazing dream. In the dream she had been on stage about to receive a Grammy for her fabulous work and just as she had been about to get it Nate's call had come.

She quickly finished bathing and brushed her teeth, all in ten minutes. Yep she was fast. It came from having to share a bathroom with two other siblings who liked spending a little too much time on their appearance.

She came outside and there were Nate and Jason waiting for her, they looked slightly apprehensive. She dropped off her things at her cabin and made her way out again.

"Sorry. I am not a morning person" she said by way of apology smiling as she watched the worry on their faces dissolve into relief.

"It's okay" Nate said smiling as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Caitlyn smiled back returning the kiss.

Jason rolled his eyes and caught their hands and dragged them to Lola's cabin. Lola was already waiting outside for them and Barron was with her too.

Caitlyn motioned to the both of them and the whole group set out to the girls cabin where they ensconced themselves comfortably as usual in a bush, awaiting Shane's appearance. Over the next one hour they discussed everything under the sun, laughed and giggled and in general had fun.

Had anyone passed by, the person would have been suspicious as to what was happening but as no on did pass by the five of them were safe.

Barron who had been keeping a lookout alerted them to Shane's presence and immediately Caitlyn looked around at everyone. Everyone looked back at her solemnly as if they were leaving for an important mission until Lola burst into muffled giggles and everyone else followed suit.

Shane strode up to the girls cabin and knocked on the door. Mitchie came out rubbing her eyes and still in her pajamas. Shane told her everything at first it looked like Mitchie did not believe him but as he showed her the photos her eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open. Mitchie went back in when she realized that she was still in her pajama and told Shane that she would get dressed and come out again. Shane sat down on the steps of the cabin and looked grimly at the photos.

* * *

Meanwhile Caitlyn nudged Nate and Lola out. Both of them stood near the bush out of Shane's sight grinning at each other. Caitlyn gave them the signal and they stepped out in full view of Shane and hugged. At that time Shane happened to look up from his phone and was stupefied by the sight of Nate and another girl hugging and doing god knows what.

He was so shocked that he just stared at them forgetting to even take a photo for evidence. This was really the last straw on the camel's back. Were both his friends going out with people and cheating on them? It was as if he did not know them anymore. First Jason who he thought had been the most honest person he had known. He found him cheating on Natalie with Nate's girlfriend. And now Nate. He had thought that Nate was the kind of guy who cherished relationships. The sight before his eyes told him differently.

This mayhem was getting too much for him to handle. He was going to confront them straight out. If not to question their honesty and their morals, at least for the piece of his mind which was reeling under all the drama he was getting to see.

Caitlyn, Jason and Barron watched Shane's face and collapsed on the ground laughing. The look on his face was priceless and would have been captured if they weren't laughing so badly. They caught their stomachs and tried to close their mouths but it was impossible to do both at the same. They stumbled out of the bushes laughing madly. Nate and Lola broke apart and started laughing too, watching their fellow partner's in crime.

Shane's jaw dropped even further if it were possible when he saw Caitlyn and Jason and another guy emerge out of the bushes laughing hysterically. What was going on? He needed to know now. He ran up to them.

"What the heck is happening?" he demanded.

Jason sobered up enough to tell him. "It was the look on your face when you saw Nate and Lola" before doubling over.

"I don't understand. Why should you be looking at my face when these two are here clandestinely hugging each other and doing stuff?" Shane said tersely. This was making as much sense as quantum physics or rocket science.

Nate quieted himself and prepared himself to make a long explanation.

"It was all a prank; you were ever so interested in what was going on between me and Caitlyn so we thought we should play a prank on you. Lola Jason and Barron just agreed to help us out with it" he said smiling at Shane.

"So all of this was just an act. Caitlyn and Jason aren't together and you and Lola aren't together either. And Jason isn't cheating on Natalie' Shane said thoughtfully

"No they aren't. And it was all just an act." Nate said.

"And I am not cheating on Natalie" Jason said too.

"What about you and Caitlyn? Are both of you together?" Shane asked Nate with a placid look on his face.

"Yes we are" Caitlyn spoke up blushing.

"So all my worrying was for nothing. This was just a prank" Shane said the expression on his face still calm.

"It was and we are sorry for causing you worry but it had to be done" Nate said.

"Well if you are sorry than you had better start running because I sure as hell am not going to be after kicking all your asses. I won't hit you Caitlyn but I will chase you" Shane said finally dropping the look and narrowing his eyes. Jason Nate and Caitlyn saw the warning signs and took to their heels while Shane set off in hot pursuit yelling things like 'I worried about you all", "what sort of warped idea of fun is this?".

"That was quite fun" Barron said

"I agree. I think I have a new pranking target" Lola said thoughtfully as she and Barron made their way to the cabin steps to sit down.

Mitchie came out only to see Shane chasing Nate, Caitlyn and Jason around a few trees and yelling things which seemed incomprehensible. She then saw Lola and Barron sitting on the steps peacefully looking at the sight before them with interest

"What's happening?" she asked helplessly.

Lola just patted the space next to her and Mitchie sat down as Lola and Barron began to tell her how it all began with Shane and her dressing in matching outfits to Nate and Caitlyn hiding in bushes and plotting deviously to confuse Shane.

To all this Mitchie could only say one thing. It was a mad mad world in which she lived.

* * *

_A/N: And how did you like it? I think the next chapter will be the last one. Meanwhile do not hesitate to review and let me know your thoughts on this one. :)_


	9. And It Ends With A Photo

A/N: And here it is. The final installment. I can't believe this started out as a one-shot. I will miss this fic. I had a lot of fun writing it. I wrote this in a pain and medicine induced state so forgive me things seem a little weird. This chapter goes out to all the lovely people who ever read, reviewed, favorited or alerted this story. You guys seriously rock and make my day. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock.

* * *

Shane had continued chasing them until by some strange quirk of fate he had chased them into the lake. Well the three of them had jumped into the lake knowing that Shane wouldn't jump in after them because of the delicate condition of his hair. That meant if his hair got wet he would end up with incredibly frizzy hair which would take him an hour or two to fix. And he did not have that kind of time on his hands what with living with two other people who needed the bathroom too despite his best efforts to tell them that hair care was a very important part of his image.

So he stalked away to his cabin but not before promising that he would get them if it's was the last thing he had to do. knowing that Jason and nate wouldn't come back to the cabin while he was there he decided to camp out at Mitchie's cabin and carry out his plan from there. Yes…under all the hair was a head with a brain that could be devious.

He walked to Mitchie' cabin and threw himself on her bed today.

"Erm…Shane anything wrong?" Mitchie said confused.

"Nah…nothing I am going to stay here for a while I prank Jason and Nate" Shane said rolling over and lying on his back.

Mitchie just shook her head in exasperation. This pranking business was going overboard and she had long washed her hands off her friends and her boyfriend.

"If you are going to lie on my bed at least take off your shoes" Mitchie said before putting on her head phones and opening her book.

Shane glared as he took of his shoes. He sat up and crossed his legs sitting Indian style and took out his phone. But realizing he would be caught out he decided to use the landline in the cabin. He hopped off the bed and sat down on the chair next to the phone. He dialed Nate's number and placed his coat over the receiver in order to muffle his voice. He waited patiently for Nate to pick all the while grinning. Finally Nate picked up and answered. Taking a deep breath Shane replied.

"Am I speaking to Mr. Nate Black?" Shane asked.

" Yes you are." Nate said wondering who it was.

"Mr. Black I am your band mate Mr. Gray's attorney"

"What?"

"He is suing you and Jason White for emotional damage and mental suffering caused by your thoughtless jokes and I should also let you know that since this experience has scarred him so much he is thinking of leaving the band" Shane grinned even more at this bit. He was certainly laying it on thick.

"What? This is complete rubbish. Shane cannot leave the band. He knows it was all for fun. Who is this? I know Shane wouldn't sick an attorney on us. I mean we are his best friends? Is this your idea of a joke?" Nate said wildly. If this was a joke then it was so not funny.

"Mr. Black I am as real as you are. We will have a meeting soon. I suggest you be prepared with an attorney" Shane said coldly and stifling his excitement.

"Good day Mr. Black" Shane said keeping the phone down just in time to burst into laughter. Now it was time to sit back and watch his plan fall in to place.

Nate stared at the phone. Had he and Jason really gone that far? Oh god. He and Jason were responsible for breaking up Connect 3. He sat down on his bed with a flop. It was a prank gone awfully wrong. He called up Caitlyn and asked her to come over as quickly as she could.

Caitlyn came as soon as she could; Nate's voice on the phone had really scared her. She walked into the cabin to find Nate lying on his bed clutching his head.

"God…Nate what happened? You really scared me." Caitlyn said sitting down next to Nate and smoothing his curls.

Shane is suing me and Jason for emotional damage and mental suffering" Nate said keeping his eyes closed.

"What?" Caitlyn said horrified. How a prank could go so awry she had never known until now.

"It's the truth Caitlyn, I just had a call. And I don't think it was a prank either. And also Shane's attorney says he wants to leave the band" Nate said rubbing his temples. It seemed like he had the beginning of a monster-sized head ache which wasn't going to go away any time soon.

Caitlyn flopped down next to him. What was she going to do now? This whole thing was her fault and poor Jason had been dragged into it. Why o why did things blow in her face so spectacularly sometimes?

Jason burst into the room. He looked wild and confused.

"Nate I just got a call from some attorney person. Is it true?" he said running unto the bed.

"Yes Jason. It is" Nate said.

"We are so screwed" Jason said throwing himself into a chair. What he said was so simple but so tellingly indicative of their current predicament.

"You know what we should do. I think we should go apologize to Shane. Grovel, beg, plead do anything that might reverse this" Caitlyn said sitting up her natural optimism trying to reassert itself.

Nate and Jason continued to remain stationary.

"Come on guys. At least let us try. So if he still does not forgive us, we can rest with the fact that at least we tried to apologize" Caitlyn said loudly trying to inject some pep into the dismal atmosphere of the cabin room.

"She is right. We will never know until we've tried" Jason said standing up and smiling at Caitlyn.

"Fine. We'll give it a shot" Nate said.

All three of them walked out hopeful, determined, scared, and nervous a multitude of emotions running through them. Nate called up Shane and asked him where he was and after much begging and pleading Shane told them he was in Mitchie's cabin.

When Shane heard Nate's voice on the phone he knew that the plan had worked. And he was happy. Know they would at least feel what he had felt when they pranked him. He was now brimming with anticipation to see their reactions.

Nate Jason and Caitlyn entered the cabin tentatively. Shane was sitting in a chair looking murderous and Mitchie was sitting and reading a book. When she saw them enter she just smiled and left the room.

"This is my entire fault Shane. So please don't punish Jason and Nate for it. If it weren't for me. They wouldn't have even been a part of all of this. You cannot sue them; they are your best friends. And you most definitely cannot leave the band for a reason like this. You really cant" Caitlyn said her voice taking on a pleading note.

"We are sorry man. Please don't break up the band. We will take any other punishment you want to give us" Nate and Jason said together quietly. Shane just continued staring at them. Tears began welling up in Caitlyn's eyes and Jason and Nate looked like they were ready for the earth to open up and swallow them. Finally Shane could not take it anymore.

"I…gotcha!" he said grinning.

The three looked at him mystified before it slowly dawned on them. Shane had pranked them back. They did not know whether they were happy or mad. All three of them slowly advanced towards him and lifted him up in a tight grip.

They marched him out of the door ignoring his protests. They went up to the lake and then threw him in. Shane came out of the water spluttering and gasping.

"Now we are even "Caitlyn said as she hugged him. Shane laughed and hugged her back while Jason and Nate also joined it.

Mitchie took a photo of the four of them standing together. Shane dripping wet, Jason smiling and Nate and Caitlyn standing arm in arm. The photo was framed for posterity and hung in the dining hall joining many others that held similarly captured snippets of life at camp.

Life would move on and camp would continue with newer people joining it and making memories. But for Nate and Caitlyn Camp Rock would always be the place where one night a guy and a girl met in a dance studio, fell into numerous bushes along the way, kissed under the cover of those bushes and ultimately fell in love.

_-FIN-_

* * *

A/N: And how was it? I would appreciate reviews very much seeing as it is the final chapter. :)

16.11.08: I fixed an plot error. :)


End file.
